Bloopers
by PercyJacksonLov3r
Summary: The PJO characters watch their bloopers
1. Percy

"We have to discuss something very important to discuss today," Chiron said to the council. "Bloopers." He put a DVD into the DVD player and clicked on Menu.

"WAIT!" Travis Stoll shouted.

"What?" Chiron asked.

"Can you put subtitles?"

Chiron put the English subs on, and continued. "We will start with our Olympus Savior: Percy Jackson."

The Lightning Thief:

Percy: Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?

Grover: It only works on wild animals

Percy: Yeah, you're half goat

Annabeth: That was my like Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her.

Percy: They must really like trees

Annabeth: Olives. Your line is 'They must really like olives'

The Sea of Monsters:

Hermes: You weren't able to talk sense into him?

Percy: Well, we kind of tried to kill each other in a duel

Hermes: To the death

Percy: Yeah, how'd you know?

Hermes: *facepalm*

Annabeth: Well, actually, it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important

Percy: It was probably important to him

Annabeth: Her

The Titan's Curse:

Percy: Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a Pegasus Arena and a sword fighting stable

Bianca: hahahahha

Percy: I messed up again, didn't I?

Thalia: Wow, Apollo is hot

Percy: He's the son of a god

Thalia: NO! The SUN GOD, stupid

The Battle of the Labyrinth:

Quintus: I _am_ Daedalus

Percy: Yeah, right and I'm Zeus

Annabeth: You weren't supposed to say that

Percy: LIAR!

Tyson: They're as tall as the sky. So strong they can break mountains

Percy: Cool

Everyone else: ...

Percy: What?

The Last Olympian:

Annabeth: You're cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get scrunched together

Percy: They do? Really? Man…

Prometheus: It's not a box. It's a pithos

Percy: Isn't Pandora the god of online radio?

Everyone: *facepalm*


	2. Annabeth

"Well," Percy said. "That was embarrassing. But I'm not the only one who messes up." He chose the next chapter: Annabeth.

The Lightning Thief:

Percy: What if it lines up like the Trojan War… Athena versus Poseidon

Annabeth: I don't know. I just know that I'll be fighting next to you

Percy: Why?

Annabeth: Because you're my friend stupid brain, any more seaweed questions?

Annabeth: Wait, what?

Annabeth: You think it has to be a female god that finds a human male attractive?

Percy: No, I think a male god has to find a female attractive

Annabeth: Oh, right

The Sea of Monsters:

Annabeth: My fatal flaw. That's what the sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hummus

Percy: Hummus? Really Annabeth? That's my line.

Polyphemus: Who said that?

Annabeth: It's Annabeth!

Percy: Ummm….

Annabeth: I meant Nobody

The Titan's Curse:

Annabeth: All the way on the other side of the country. In _Palo Alto_.

Director: It's San Francisco!

Annabeth: But Palo Alto would be worse

Annabeth: Are you ok? You look like you're going to throw up

Percy: You look like you're going to be sick

The Battle of the Labyrinth:

Annabeth: So which way now, Sacrunadbwj

Annabeth: Line please!

Annabeth: Now help me examine the walls

Percy: For what

Annabeth: Daedalus' mark.

Percy: The Mark of Daedalus

The Last Olympian:

Annabeth: We saved the world

Percy: You saved the world

Annabeth: Yeah, I was pretty great, wasn't I


	3. The Gods

"Well, not _everyone_ can be perfect. I mean, not even the gods are perfect," Annebeth said. She moved the orange box from around the word **2: Annabeth** to **3: The Gods**.

The Sea of Monsters:

Hermes: Families are messy. Eternal families are immortally messy.

Percy: *chuckling*

Hermes: Sorry, I keep messing that up.

Director: TAKE 30!

The Titan's Curse:

Athena: I don't approve of your relationship with my daughter

Percy: Um, friendship. We're not in a relationship yet

Athena: Darn right you're not!

The Battle of the Labyrinth:

Hephaestus: Be careful with love. It'll twist your brain and make you think up is right and down is wrong.

Percy: You got that line wrong. Up is down and right is wrong

Hephaestus: That's what I get for marrying Aphrodite

The Last Olympian:

Zeus: Um, we must thank Poseidon. Without whom it would've been difficult-

Poseidon: *playing fishing on his iPhone*

Zeus: *clears his throat*

Poseidon: Oh, difficult?

Gods: Ugghh. Do we have to go through his long speech again?

Poseidon: Why do you think I'm playing games?


	4. Thalia & Nico

"See, even the gods can't be perfect," Annabeth said.

"Well, yeah. But some of us can," Thalia said.

"Oh. You think you're little miss perfect?"

"I won that title 3 years ago."

The Sea of Monsters:

Thalia: I'm Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus

Percy: You don't use your last name

Thalia:…..

Director: CUT!

The Titan's Curse:

Thalia: PERCY JACKSON! What were you thinking?

Travis: Um, Thalia? In the name of the gods

Thalia: *zaps Travis*

Everyone: *gasp*

Travis: Ow

"Well, at least I didn't mess up that much," Thalia pointed out. "Unlike Nico."

"You wanna go?" he asked. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him. He sank down in his chair.

"Next up: Nico's Bloopers," Annabeth announced.

The Titan's Curse:

Percy: Wait

Nico: AAAAHHHH!

Percy: You really need to stop getting scared

Nico: I told you! I'm not scared. I just slip and I feel like I'm going to fall

Percy: Yeah, mhm.

Nico: Can I see that sword you were using?

Percy: *hands him pen*

Nico: *Starts uncapping it* Does it ever run out of- AAAHHHHH!

Percy: Oh, btw, don't uncap it.

The Battle of The Labyrinth:

Nico: Is that… Is that birthday cake?

Percy: Blue birthday cake

Nico: THANK YOU PERCY. I'M NOT COLORBLIND.

The Last Olympian:

Nico: With great power… *snoring*

Percy: Nico, wake up

Nico: Good Fido. Good Fido. NOO! BAD FIDO!

Percy: …..


	5. Luke & Bianca

Everyone was laughing their head off as Nico sat quietly blushing.

"Well, it's not like I'm the only one from the underworld that messes up," Nico said. He desperately looked for anything named Monsters

Hopeless, he went into the section after Nico's Bloopers.

**6: Luke's Bloopers**

The Lightning Thief:

Luke: Burnt offerings. They like the smell.

Percy: You're kidding, right?

Luke: *starts chuckling* Ridiculous, right?

The Sea of Monsters:

Luke: How many times do I have to tell you, you can't bait me. I'm not a fish. If anyone's a fish it's you! Son of Poseidon.

Percy: Ummmm, I'm not sure how to respond to that

The Titan's Curse:

Luke: Thalia, call Bessie

Percy: The Ophiotaurus

Luke: Why do you get to call it Bessie? Cuz you're so special?

"Oh my gods, Luke is so stuck up," Nico said.

"I know," Annabeth agreed. "But he's dead, so can dead people be stuck up?"

Everybody looked at Nico.

"I don't know. Bianca isn't, and I talk to her everyday," he responded.

"Speaking of Bianca," Thalia said. She selected the next chapter.

**7: Bianca's Bloopers**

The Titan's Curse:

Bianca: Nice mouse

Percy: It's a rat

Bianca: AAAHHH!

Percy: Man, you're just as bad as your brother.

Bianca: Nonsense. I fear nothing.

Percy: And now as bad as Zoe.

"Well, that happened," Percy said.

"At least my sister didn't mess up that much," Nico said.

"That's because she died when she was introduced!" Thalia argued.

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth shouted. "Next chapter."

**8: Random people from Camp Half-Blood**


	6. The Stoll Brothers

"Wait a second!" Percy yelled. "Don't play it. Earlier, there wasn't a "Random People from Camp Half-Blood."

Everybody looked at Travis and Connor.

"Fine. While you were arguing, we switched it with a DVD that didn't have our Bloopers," they admitted. They handed over the DVD, and they clicked on the REAL chapter 8.

**8: The Stoll Brothers**

The Lightning Thief:

Travis: Regular of Determined

Luke: Regular _is_ determined

Travis: Oh, so was I supposed to ask if he was irregular? TMI bro!

Luke: *facepalm*

The Sea of Monsters:

Percy: It's funny how the children of Hermes have the last name Stoll

Connor: I don't get it.

Percy: Um, it's because stole relates to being a thief, and Hermes is the god of thieves.

Connor & Travis: HAHAHAHHAHA!

Percy: You weren't supposed to laugh

Travis: I know, but it gets us every time

The Titan's Curse:

Zoe: I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker

Travis: The one who put arrows in Connor's helmet?

Thalia: That's not your line

Travis: Yeah, but Connor can't talk, PHOEBE

The Battle of the Labyrinth:

Travis: Don't tell me you're scared. Clarisse, turkey?

Clarisse: It's chicken, stupid!

Travis: Sorry, I had a turkey sandwich earlier

Chiron: Mortal food is forbidden inside camp

Travis: Um, Baq, baq baq *chicken noises*

Clarisse: AAHHH! *jumps on Travis*

Travis: ow

The Last Olympian:

Travis: Come on guys, we've got a drugstore to rob

Annabeth: Raid

Travis: Same difference


	7. The Titans

**Ok, guys so I'm going to stop the dialogue from in between, so yeah!**

**9: The Titans**

The Titan's Curse:

Atlas: NOOOO! Every single time!

Percy: It's actually, "NOT AGAIN"

Director: CUT!

Atlas: Can I get an ice pack? My back is killing me. Stupid birds

The Battle of the Labyrinth:

Rachel: *Throws blue plastic hairbrush*

Kronos: You DARE attack ME. You MORTAL FOOL

Ethan: Um, you were supposed to switch to Luke

Kronos: *Burns Ethan to nothing*

Director: ETHAN BACKUP NUMBER 37, YOU'RE ON SET

The Last Olympian:

Prometheus: This belonged to the first mortal

Percy: Your sister-in-law, Pandora

Prometheus: Thank you, I know my family tree


	8. The End

"Man. That was, awkward," Percy said.

"This is why we must learn to accept our mistakes," Chiron announced. "Please eject the DVD Annabeth."

She went to go eject the DVD, and put it back inside of the case.

"Hey, Chiron?" she asked.

"Yes dear?" he answered. (That was an answer, right?)

"What's this? It says, 'Heroes of Olympus Bloopers'," Annabeth replied.

"Oh, my," Chiron said. "That is for another time."

Everyone started talking.

"Weren't WE the Heroes of Olympus?"

"What are we going to go through now?"

"Is there a god of Fast Forwarding Time?"


End file.
